Dendranthema morifolium. 
xe2x80x98GEDI ONE NOVxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema morifolium and herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98GEDI ONE NOV.xe2x80x99
This new cultivar was the result of hybridization of a female parent, xe2x80x98Broniaxe2x80x99 (unpatented in the United States) with a male parent, xe2x80x98Gedi ORO8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,569). The new cultivar was selected in October 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98GEDI ONE NOVxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GEDI ONE NOV.xe2x80x99 These observations were made on plants approximately 120 days old from rooted cuttings. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GEDI ONE NOVxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Large decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit;
4. Bicolor blooms;
5. Very uniform round growth habit; and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are similar to plants of the parent cultivars in most horticultural characteristics. However, the comparison variety xe2x80x98Gedi ORO8xe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,569, is decorative with an open center, frequently showing disc florets. The new variety is completely decorative, not opening to show any center or disc florets.plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent cultivar xe2x80x98Broniaxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 weeks earlier;
2. The new cultivar has different color ray florets; and
3. The new cultivar has larger diameter flowers.
The new cultivar also differed from the male parent xe2x80x98Gedi ORO8xe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has an different ray floret color;
2. The new cultivar has a different flower type;
3. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 weeks earlier;
4. The new cultivar has larger diameter blooms.
The new cultivar can be compared to the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Aldoxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,216). Different growing conditions sometimes produce different results. In the growing trial from which the new variety was compared to xe2x80x98Aldoxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,216, the new variety produced an average of 14 blooms per flowering branch while xe2x80x98Aldoxe2x80x99 on average produced 10. However plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Aldoxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. New cultivar has larger diameter blooms;
2. New cultivar has more ray florets;
3. New cultivar has a more round plant shape and greater branching; and
4. New cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch.